Someone Special
by Tamachi-neesama
Summary: A oneshot story Of SasuNaru. WARNING: YAOI, LEMON M for Sexual content. SASU SEME NARU UKE


**Okay, all the characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto, and yeah. This is a Sasu(seme)Naru(uke) oneshot.**

**Enjoy.**

** The Italic parts are Naruto's thoughts or events from before the current storyline.**_

* * *

_

_"Nyaa.. What a beautiful lake!", Naruto yelled out loud as he ralaxed on the grass near the shore of the shining glimmering lake on a sunny day. He layed his body down on the cool grass, staring at the blue cloudless sky. He layed there for a moment, only hearing the whispers from the trees and the waves from the lake. "This would be better... if I shared this place with someone ..." He paused for a moment, then smiled. "Someone Special", he whispered._

" SECONDS!", the blonde boy yelled out as he lifted his empty oversized bowl. "Coming right up!" the Ichiraki man responded back, and headed for the kitchen. Naruto sat there smiling, then took a glance at Gamma-chan. "Eh!?", he took the fabric frog, and opened it, "NYAA!! IT'S EMPTY ALREADY!?". Ayame stood behind the counter facing Naruto. " I guess no ramen for you Naruto-kun...gomen!", she nervously smiled. The blonde boy in the orange jumpsuit frowned and mumbled under his breath sadly. "Oi, idiot". Naruto's anger triggered and he quickly turned his head to look up to a dark raiven boy,"What!? Teme!??". The dark haired boy sat beside Naruto and placed some money in front of him, "I'll treat you today, loser". Naruto changed from a mad boy to a confused one, "Eh? Why Sasuke?". Sasuke didn't bother to turn his head to face him, " I ...just feel like it. Either take it or leave it". Naruto grunted, "Fine teme!".

As Naruto finishes his last bowl, Sasuke got up to leave. He walked out and Naruto followed from behind. "Ne, Teme" Naruto called. Sasuke stopped. "Why are you acting weird so suddenly...?". Sasuke snorted, "Are you calling me weird idiot? Why can't I treat you to ramen?". Naruto was suprised, "Oh... Sorry Sasuke".

_  
Special...special... would someone define that to me? Naruto asked. He stared out his window. "Nyaha! I'm so weird, guess hanging out with myself is making me go crazy!", Naruto ran out his room, then stopped. What kind of feelings would I have... if I was with someone special...?_

With that Naruto and Sasuke left in seperate paths and headed home. Naruto walked down a narrow alley and found Sakura along the way. Naruto smiled and waved, "OI! Sakura-chan!". Sakura spotted Naruto, "Oh Naruto, where's Sasuke-kun?". Naruto lost his hope, "It's always about Sasuke isn't it??". "What did you say??", Sakura faced Naruto angrily. "Ehehh...N-nothing Sakura-chan", Naruto nervously answered. They made short talk, and Naruto left again towards his house. Why was it him that was always the least favourite? When he reached his apartment, it was already dark, and Naruto was still thinking about the unusual thing Sasuke did for him today.  
He suddenly came out of nowhere and treated him to ramen...what the hell? Naruto took a warm shower, then dried himself and layed on his bed. This weird aura he had with him, when Sasuke acted to weird. What was this feeling? What is happening? Naruto didn't know, but for some reason he wanted to meet Sasuke more often now. He faced the ceiling, counting as many dots as he can. His eyes then suddenly got heavier and started to close it. "Sasuke.."

The next morning, Naruto ate breakfast and headed for the training grounds for...well for some training. As he got there, he located a dark figure standing in front of the wooden post Naruto was tied to when they did that bell training with Kakashi. Sasuke turned his head when he noticed Naruto and stared at him. Naruto glared at him back and slowly walked closer until they were close.  
"Naruto", Sasuke called suddenly. "What teme?" Naruto answered. Sasuke turned his eyes to look at Naruto. Naruto became more cautious in this strange atmosphere. It was quiet. Naruto became impatient after a few minutes then yelled, " Hey! Aren't you gonna say somethin?". Sasuke was caught by suprise, "Ah whoops I forgot". Naruto became suprised and suddenly laughed. "Ahahah!!" He pointed to the dark haired raiven, " Y-YOUR SO STUPID! YOU SHOULD'VE SEEN THAT UGLY FACE YOU MADE!". Naruto dropped to the ground, with his watery blue eyes squinted with tears of laughter. Sasuke became mad, and jumped on top of Naruto, then Naruto suddenly stopped and was shocked to see another boy on top of him.

"You better shut up, idiot", Sasuke said threatingly. "S-Sasuke..?" , Naruto quietly said. Sasuke eyed the blonde's body up and down, observing his masculine tone body, yet still smaller than Sasuke. Naruto was in shock and confusion. Sasuke loved the look on this helpless blonde. "Mmmm... you look awfully...gorgeous", Sasuke bent his head down until it was close to the blondes beach-tan neck and licked it thouroughly, with his warm saliva. "A-ahh...S-Sasuke...What are you doing...?", Naruto moaned. Sasuke then suddenly stopped and stood up. Naruto layed there, staring up at the dark raiven with his shining gleaming blue wide eyes. "Sasuke...W-what was that??", Naruto asked, shakingly. Sasuke placed his hands in his pocket, "Naruto, I love you. Your the only one I want to be around with...". Naruto shot open his eyes wider, "S-Sasuke??". They both stayed in their positions for a moment. Naruto then suddenly grinned, and Sasuke crock a brow.

"Sasuke. I..."  
Sasuke became impatient and lifted Naruto from the ground anyways and ran with him to his house, "Ah just come home with me!". Naruto looked at Sasuke ever so closely, as he held him in his arms. Sasuke... wasn't so bad.. after all Naruto could see his handsome face up close.

They both reached Sasuke's house, and Sasuke forced Naruto into his room, not like he resisted anyways. Naruto was then placed into Sasuke's bed and he kind of looked somewhat.. terrified. Sasuke eyes his position. "Ahh... Naruto.. Your so...", Sasuke slide onto the bed and pinned Naruto. "S-sasuke..", Naruto whispered, without resisting. Sasuke forced his lips against Naruto's and a toungue war started, with wet saliva being transfered from both mouths and spilling out of it. Naruto groaned, and Sasuke broke the kiss for air, and started again. Sasuke then started to slide his hand up Naruto's orange jumpsuit and exploring the well-toned stomache and chest of Naruto's. Sasuke then unzipped Naruto's coat and pulled off his black shirt to explore his body with his toungue. Naruto groaned and moaned as he held Sasuke's head for more pleasure. Sasuke continuesly nibbled and licked Naruto's pink left nipple.

"A-Ahhh..!! S-Sasuke!", Naruto moaned, arching his back up. Sasuke stopped and pulled his head up to face Naruto. Oh that.. beautiful face of his. Sasuke placed his lips on Naruto's once again and his right knee on Naruto's groin area. He rubbed the area slowly and teasingly. Naruto broke the kiss and brought his head and eyes back. "Nnhh...hahhh...". Sasuke loved the sight he was seeing, and pulled his own shirt off, and unzip his shorts to reveal his boxers. Naruto noticed, "S-Sasuke... it's going to hurt..." Sasuke grinned. "Don't worry, it'll feel good", and also took Naruto's pants off, revealing an already harden and leaking membrane. Sasuke grabbed it and licked it thouroughly, with Naruto moaning so loud and grabbing the blanket above him. "Nyaa! S...Sasuke..", he panted. Sasuke then lifted Naruto legs to find his butt hole, and once he did, he placed his toungue into it and let it explore the tight hole. Naruto continued to moan. Sasuke then prepared Naruto more, by licking his first finger and sticking it in. "Ah!!" Naruto screamed, "That hurt like shit!". Sasuke laughed, "Stupid". He then placed in 2 fingures. Naruto screamed louder. Oh man imagine if Sasuke placed his penis in... and damn its BIGGER than 2 fingers.

Sasuke then looked at Naruto as a signal to check if Naruto was ready. Naruto was scared, but he nodded. Sasuke grinned and held Naruto's leg on his shoulder, and placed his penis into Naruto with a thrust. "NYahH!!", Naruto arched and moaned. Sasuke tried to thrust in different positions until Naruto found his spot. Sasuke thrusted again and Naruto moaned in pleasure, "Ahhahh...Faster Sasuke...faster..". Sasuke thrusted back and forth in that same position, with both of them moaning and sweating upon each other. Sasuke took one of his hands to stroke Naruto's membrane as fast as he is humping him. "N-Naruto...let's cum...together". "Ahhh...Ahhh..nya..S-Sasuke...".

Sasuke continued to push and pull, and then reached the climaxed, "Ahh!!! Naruto!I'm going to..." Then released inside Naruto. "S-Sasuke! Nyaa...", Naruto also released, with semen landing on his stomache. Sasuke pulled himself out and layed beside Naruto.

"S-sasuke..I...Love you", Naruto said between breaths, and cuddled against Sasuke. Sasuke placed his chin above Naruto's head, and held him close. Naruto felt releived somehow...as if this moment had connected them...well it did literally, but as in ... a bond. Naruto smiled and fell asleep, along with Sasuke.

"TEME! Morning!", Naruto greeted as Sasuke opened his eyes. Naruto stood there grinning. "Uhn... shut up you noisy idiot", Sasuke turned his body to face the other way. Naruto gave a fit then grinned. "I want you to come for a walk with me today! It'll be the best if we go now!". Sasuke grunted, and got up to get ready.

"Oi, idiot, where are we going?", Sasuke asked following Naruto un the streets of Konoha. "Ne! Be patient teme! Almost there!", Naruto yelled, and running ahead. They reached the Konoha entrance gate, and Naruto and Sasuke walked out until they reached far enough that they couldn't see the town of Konoha from the distance anymore. The forest was peaceful and quiet, and all was heard was the rustles from the tress and the chirps from the birds. Naruto and Sasuke walked side by side, somehow getting along with each other after that one night, though it happened because Sasuke was horny, but Naruto didn't mind.

"Ehhehheh!! We're here!", Naruto opened a bush between two large trees and motioned his arms towards it. Sasuke moved in to see what was beyond this tiny space in the forest. When Sasuke looked through his eyes gleamed. It was beautful. A vast pure blue lake with forests surround it spread as far as the eye can see. Between them and the lake was a colourful grassy field, full of flowers. The wind blowing created the cool breeze and added more to the beauty. "Naruto... how'd you find this place?", Sasuke asked. Naruto smiled, "I found it while chasing a squirell". Sasuke silently laughed. Naruto then led Sasuke to his favourite spot, the green grass feild with the lake close by before them. The sun was shining onto the water and it made the veiw more ... undescribally beautful. They stood side by side staring at the lake that was never disturbed by humans. "

" This is my special place," Naruto started to say." And I always wanted to share it with...someone special" Naruto grinned his usual grin and faced the taller Sasuke. Sasuke looked at him with a touched heart. "N-Naruto..."  
Naruto held Sasukes hand, and Sasuke came dangerously close to Naruto's face. "Sasuke... Your the only one who accepted my existence..", Naruto shyly said. Sasuke smiled, "Your the only one I ever loved". With that, they kissed passionately, holding each other in their arms with the unbreakable bond between two rivals.

THE END


End file.
